memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Nemesis (Special Edition)
| discs = 2 | time = 116 minutes (NTSC) 112 minutes (PAL/SECAM) | director = Stuart Baird | date = | date2 = | date4 = | rating = | reference = (region 1) (region 2) | year = 2379 | cover2 = Star Trek Nemesis Special Edition DVD cover-Region 2.jpg | menu = Star Trek Nemesis Special Edition DVD Main Menu 1.jpg | menu2 = Star Trek Nemesis Special Edition DVD Main Menu 2.jpg }} The special edition of ''Star Trek Nemesis'' is a two-disc DVD of . Summary ;Taken from the back cover of the Region 1 release :Set a course for a galaxy of unparalleled action as Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) and his starship crew battle a chilling new adversary... that just happens to hold a shocking link to Picard! In the wake of a joyful wedding between Riker (Jonathan Frakes) and Troi (Marina Sirtis), Picard receives another reason to celebrate: the Romulans want peace and the captain will be the Federation's emissary. But as the ''Enterprise heads toward the Romulan empire, a brilliant villain awaits – harboring a diabolical plan of destruction and an unimaginable secret that will give Picard his most fearsome challenge. Costarring Brent Spiner, LeVar Burton, Michael Dorn, Gates McFadden and introducing Tom Hardy as Picard's deadly foe, is "Exciting! An inventive twist – plus the unexpected – shoot sparks of surprise throughout the picture." – Gene Shalit,'' Today Chapters Like most or all DVDs, the film has been sectioned into chapters, similar to tracks on a CD. Special Features Disc One * Audio commentary with Director Stuart Baird with English subtitles, the latter not ported over to the 2010 Blu-ray counterpart. * Audio commentary with Producer Rick Berman with English subtitles, the latter not ported over to the 2010 Blu-ray counterpart. * Text commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda, not ported over to the 2010 Blu-ray counterpart. Instead, the Okudas recorded a new audio commentary themselves for that release, a first for the couple. Disc Two *Current Featurettes **''Nemesis'' Revisited **The Romulan Senate **Storyboarding the Action **The Scimitar **The **Build and Rebuild **Romulan Lore – Features clips from , , and . Characters who appear include Benjamin Sisko, Sela, Lovok and Senator Vreenak. **Shinzon & The Viceroy **Romulan Design **Four-Wheeling in the Final Frontier **Screen Test: Tom Hardy as Shinzon *New Selection of Deleted Scenes **Wesley's New Mission (59s) **Data and B-4 (1m 50s) **The Chance for Peace (56s) **A Loss of Self (35s) **Remember Him? (Extended) (1m 47s) **Cleaning out Data's Quarters (1m 43s) **Crusher at Starfleet Medical (42s) *Original Featurettes (ported over from the 2003 DVD release) **New Frontiers: Stuart Baird on Directing Nemesis **A Star Trek Family's Final Journey **Red Alert! – Shooting the Action of Nemesis **A Bold Vision of the Final Frontier *Storyboards, Production & Prop Archives *''Star Trek Nemesis'' advertising **Theatrical teaser **Theatrical trailer **''Borg Invasion 4D'' trailer *Three Hidden Easter eggs, not ported over to the 2010 Blu-ray counterpart. **Bryan Singer on his cameo **Jonathan Frakes and Ron Perlman on their fightscene **Terry Frazee on his responsibilities as special effects coordinator Background information *This film was also released on the UMD format for the PSP on the same day as this release. |snext= |snext2=''Star Trek - The Movies I-X - Special Collector's Edition''}}